super_smash_bros_phailurefandomcom-20200213-history
The Awesomespace Awesomessary
The Awesomespace Awesomessary is one of the modes you can play in Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE. In the mode you get sucked into the most awesome place in the Marioverse and discover its being invaded by The Evil Muffin Dude. You must find various different characters in this adventure and go threw over 9000 different levels before getting into Awesomespace by the PieBomb. Where you must again go threw over 9000 different worlds in there too, before reaching the final level, where everything gets blown up by one big PieBomb. Then you must redo all the levels again, before coming back to that part and getting blown up again, and having to redo all the levels again. This goes on over 9000 times before The Evil Muffin Dude gets tired and you need to defeat him in a final boss fight. After defeating him, you think you've won, but then another PieBomb goes off and you need to beat the entire game again. Plot The Awesomespace Awesomesarry begins in a stadium floating in midair. Johnny C. and Mouser are introduced, and are the referees of the stadium. Two contestants are seen preparing for a fight, Luffy and Underwear Billy. Luffy wins (obviously), and the sky blackens as a ship approaches from the sky. Pieces of wheat begin to form on the ground, producing enemies made of muffins. After a fight, Johnny, Mouser, Luffy, and Billy are attacked by Chris McLean, turning Johnny and Mouser into trophies in the process. Luffy is punched across the world, and the Ancient Muffinster is introduced, who plants an indestructable bomb in the middle of the stadium. Billy makes a hasty retreat, and everyone still in the stadium dies while McLean collects the Johnny C. and Mouser trophies. Billy joins your team in this level. On to level 2, we are introduced to Kenny the Shark, who is watching the fight. The Luffy trophy then destroys his house. He grudgingly revives Luffy as they are attacked by more muffin henchmen. After defeating them, the ship seen before is approaching the horizon, and Kenny decides to investigate while Luffy rockets himself back to his homeland. In this level, Luffy and Kenny join your team. In level 3, Billy is seen on the outskirts of the stadium, out of breath from running. Then, he is turned into a trophy by Betty after a fight with some muffin henchmen. Betty almost collects Billy, but Courage The Cowardly Dog intervenes. Courage revives Billy and, together, they defeat Betty. Courage The Cowardly Dog joins your team. Level 4 introduces us to a new area, the Forest. Deep in the Forest, a little green man is seen running from something. The threat is soon revealed to be Dark Studios, who knocks off the green man's mask, revealing him to be Zim. Studious is about to turn Zim into a trophy when Swan intervenes, cutting off Studios' cape. Zim and Swan fight Studios, but in the end they are both turned into trophies. Nobody joins your team, cuz Zim and Swan were defeated before the level ended. Level 5, the Ruins, introduces us to John Petrucci and Herman Li, both holding their signature guitars. They fight each other, and John wins. However, the muffin ship appears once again, and the two work together to defeat the muffin henchmen. Once this is finished, John and Herman attempt to make their way up to the ship. Level 6, the Arabian desert, introduces us to Angelica Pickles, who is strolling casually through the place. Soon she is attacked by muffin henchmen from the ship, which she defeats. The Ancient Muffinster arrives again, and plants a bomb set for 20 minutes. Angelica, in terror, tries to run to the nearest safe point. In level 7, the Desert Culdesac, we are introduced to Dib, who is using technology to get alien transmittals, but instead he keeps receiving odd, muffin sounding breathing. Duncan comes up behind him and wedgies him, but then they are forced to run into the desert when a giant statue of Chris McLean attacks them. We see Luffy again, who is bumped into by Duncan and Dib. Another tiny moron that absolutely no one cares about appears out of the ground, and they run off to find the problem in the desert. Meanwhile, Angelica Pickles is trapped by muffin henchmen. Luffy, Duncan, Dib, and Moron descend the mountain to rescue her. After saving her, Angelica "tells" them a bomb has been planted, and they almost go to "stop" it, but Dib is turned into a trophy. Duncan tries to help, but is turned into a trophy too. The culprit reveals himself to be none other than Bad Luigi, who takes the trophies with him, and Luffy fights two evil muffin versions of Dib and Duncan. Dib and Duncan are turned back. But then, Bad Luigi is so angry he starts to shoot lazors from his eyes. The heroes run into a forest, Where they are safe. Level 8, THE DEEP DEEP FOREST, Introduces us to Gir. Gir is first seen feeding a rubber pig a taco. Zim tells Gir that Bad Luigi is coming, And Gir wonders who he is. Bad Luigi all of a sudden appears and turns Luffy into a trophy. Gir discracts him with lotsa Spaghetti, And Bad Luigi runs after the Spaghetii. They start through the forest and see a shadow that looks like......Bad Luigi? Could it be? But No, It's his brother, Bad Mario. He doesen't turn anyone to a trophy, Though. But he knocks Dib out. Gir hits Bad Mario with a rubber piggy. Bad Mario flees in a truck with the Zim trophy. Our heroes chase until Bad Mario is no where to be found. He has dropped the Zim trophy. Zim turns back and we move onto level 9. Gir joins your team. Level 9, STUFF, The King of Hyrule is seen eating DINNER when Gir comes and says: my piggy needs to get a cookie shower! The king replies by saying: mai boi, lotsa Spaghetti is what all true warriors strive for! But then, Evil Guy pops out of nowhere and says: NO! The king is furious and a battle occers. When you defeat him, it is revealed that Weegee was controlling him using his hypnotic stare. Evil guy flees... Level 10 is called: Ta boss battle of PHAILURE. In it, it is revealed that Weegee was controlling the muffin ship. Ronald McDonald is seen trying to beat him while avoiding his stare. Gir, being an android, was immune to the stare. He summons Toast to fire at Weegee, but everyone knows that he's immune to it. Chuck Norris was bored and came to stop him. He uses the Ultra-Super-Mega-Giga-Really big-Gargantuin-Dodongo-blast of-Ultamite bacon chezburgur crimson fury chaos fire and kills Weegee. Ronald joins your team. Level 11: Ta annoying fat kid, Zim is seen trying to torture Evil Guy so he will tell him what the source of Peachycakes is. Dib tries to stop his not evil plan. You must fight Dib and Evil Guy at the same time. After Evil Guy is defeated, he transforms into Evil Evil Guy. Ronald starts repeating "Ran ran ru!" over and over again, thus angering Evil Evil Guy even more, and he turns him into a trophy, as well as turning into Evil Evil Evil guy. After defeating him, he seems to have surrendered, but... Level 12: BOSS BATTLE OF DOOM. Things you Should Know *Only Chuck Norris can beat this mode. * are a playable character. *This mode is what made Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE so popular. *Ironically, all your data gets erased when you finally beat the mode.